warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowheart12
Hey, Schreibt rein was euch stört oder was ihr mit mir besprechen wollt.Auf Bilder freu ich mich immer^^ - Bild Für dein super geiles Bild muss ich mich ja noch bedanken :D Ich habe dir auch eins gemacht. Sorry das es nicht mal halb so gut ist als deins :( Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ^.^ Hay :D Sicher kanst du mein Bild als Profilbild nehmen :) Die Bilder findest du unter "Charakter art" Sie sind für jeden zu gänglich ABER sie dürfen nur für DIESEN Wiki verwendet werden (Als Profilbild kanst du es aber nehmen). Die Bilder kanst du mit Paint oder auch GIMP (Müsstes du Downloaden, kostet aber kein Geld)beabeiten. Ich selber benutze GIMP, da es mit den Programm einfacher ist. Bei "Charakter art" findest du anweisungen, wie du SHading(Schatten) für Körper und Auge, Tabby(Tiegerung), sowie Schildpatt und NArben machst. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Renaklaue (Diskussion) 18:27, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Startip, ich find ein Bild, was du reingestellt hast total hüpsch, es ist dieses was Images I.png heißt. Hast du das gemalt? Ich finde die Katze sieht aus wie Blattsee. Soll sie das sein? Ist es schwer so ein Bild zu malen? Ach ja, das Bild: Images lea.jpg ist auch echt hüpsch, ich wünschte ich könnte auch so schön Zeichnen... Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 22:47, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Startip, ich bin Krähensee kein Admin. Aber ich würde dir etwas sagen ich hab gehört das du eine Freundin von Weichpelz bist. Und da wollt ich dich fragen ob du mal auf ihr Wiki gehen kannst es heißt: Warrior Dogs. Ich sag dir wie du darauf kommst; Du gehst auf mein Profil da siehst du Warrior dogs stehen und dan gehst du auf Suchen und gibst dort ein Benutzer: Weichpelz. Dan klickst du auf Personen wen du dort Admin oder Chat-Mod. werden willst natürlich. Wir würden und freuen wen du kommst (Vorallem Weichpelz) LGKrähensee (Diskussion) 12:34, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Liebe Tip, ich will dir ein Bild schenken. Ich habe es vor 5 Minuten gemalt :) Es ist zwar nicht das schönste Bild aber ich hoffe du magst es. Ich hab mir nämlich überlegt ob du nicht ein Bild brauchst (Von der die du als aller erstes in diesem Wiki gekannt hast) das auch schön ist. Ich will nur das du HIER glücklich bist. Und wenn es dir gefällt dann kann ich dir noch ein Bild ausmalen. Ih mag es Sachen auszumalen :) Ich wünsch dir alles Gute Weichpelz 21:13, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Liebe Tip, ich habe gesehen was für tolle Bilder du für Rena gemacht hast. Ich möchte dich fragen ob du dich traust Hunde Vorlagen für mein Warrior dogs wiki zu machen. Natürlich wird dir für die Vorlagen Zweit gelassen. Aber wenn du es machst dann bitte alles weiß machen bis auf die Umrandung. Alles weiß keinen Schatten oder sonstwas. Machst du es ?? Wenn ja dann würde es mich sehr freuen, wenn nicht dann könnt ich es ertragen. LG Weichpelz (Weich) Bild Das ist echt süß meine Tipilein :) LG Weichpelz (Weich) Hallo, ich würde dir wirklich gerne ne Siggi machen ehrlich! Aber leider darf man erst eine ab 200 Bearbeitungen haben. Sorry, LG, Vielen Dank<33333333 Vielen Dank für das Bild Tip<3333 Es ist so süß ich hab es geich Krähe gezeigt :) LG Weichpelz (Weich) a klleines Bildchen =3 Hier ist ein kleines selbst gekritzeltes Bild für dich^^ 08:40, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hinweis so ein Typ hat mein Profil gehackt und deshalb habe ich jetzt ein neues. --> Wölkchen GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 21:20, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :) hey :) ich nehm jetzt einfach dieses profil und natürlich verdächtige ich dich nicht!!! :) GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 16:29, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) (PS) demnächst mal ich dir auch ein biildchen :) Antwort Hallo Startip, Ich verstehe nicht ganz was du meinst. Kannst du mir dass vielleicht noch einmal erklären? - 10:55, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ah ich glaub du meinst die Charaktervorlagen. Sieh dir am besten diese seite an -> Vorlage:Charakter Sieh dir am besten den Code an, wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden ;) - 12:17, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke <333 Vielen Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild! Der Name passt perfekt, und es sieht wunderschön aus :) Lg, 17:03, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Du müsstest dort genauso einen Artikel machen der heißt Benutzer:Startip/Sig. geh einfach in die code ansicht hier im Wiki, und kopiere es dort hin. Dann sollte das funktionieren ^^ 16:53, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ja, ich suche Freunde, aber in den Chat kann ich nicht so oft, sry. Dafür habe ich nicht wirklich die Zeit, aber ich versuche morgen oder vllt. sogar heut abend mal in den Chat zu kommen. Ich füg dich dann in meine Freundeliste ein ;). LG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 13:18, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild, ist gut geworden. *-* Und jap, so darfst du mich nennen, darf jeder. ;) Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:21, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hatte Langeweile... ...und deshalb habe ich dir dieses Bild gemalt. Mir fiel nichts anderes ein, darum habe ich deinen Ava als Einzelläufer gemalt. Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem ;) GLG 16:56, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tip, du musst einfach ÜberschriftA, B oder S in eingeben. LG, wo habe ich was in nem kasten geschrieben?^^ GLG 16:08, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Charabox Liebe Tip, ich habe jetzt verstanden, was du meinst und ich habe Dir die Box auf dein Profil gemacht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie hinsoll, aber Du kannst sie ja einfach ausfüllen, kopieren und da einfügen, wo Du es willst. :) Geh auf Code-Ansicht, wenn Du den Abschnitt mit der Box bearbeitest und füll dann einfach aus, wo ichs gecshriebn hab :) GLG 14:57, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) klappts? ;) liebe Tip, ich wollte mal nachfragen, ob das mit dem bild einfügen in der charabox klappt.^^ wenn dus nicht hinbekommst kannste mir gern schreibn,dann versuch ichs mal ;) GLG 20:11, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Danke für das Hammer geile bild!!!!! Ich hab es ein bisschen umgeändert sorry sei nicht traurig du bist die beste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<333333 für all die liebe :) hier ich zeige sie dir bitte sei nicht traurig deine war die beste!!!!!!!!! Danke noch mal vielen Dank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DANKE!!!!!!!!! danke :D danke für das schöne bild^^ echt lustik :D macht nix, dass das shading fehlt^^ GLG 19:53, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild Hey Tip, ich wollte mich bei dir für das schöne Bild bedanken. Benutzer:Saphirstern 09:17, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Bild Kleines Geschenk und danke für das tolle bild :D 10:06, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke genau Weichpfote fehlte mir :) DANKE nochmal :) LG 11:35, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die andere gefiel mir auch deswegen nehm ich die andere. LG 18:48, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) re Frage + Bild Hallu, erstmal danke fürs Bild *-* Also ich würde noch etwas mehr Kontrast machen. Und mit dem Transparent... der Hintergrund muss so kariert bleiben, aber ganz genau weiß ich das leider auch nicht, bei mir ist das einfach so :/ GLG 17:32, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir Frohe weihnachten, Tip... LG- 09.59, 24.Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest! Liebe Tip, ich wüncshe dir frohe Weihnachten und viele Geschenke! Ein Bild werd ich noch in einem anderen Wiki malen für dich^^ GLG 12:44, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Tip! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:12, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :) Ich habe für dich mal ein Bild gemalt, sry, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit meinem Gimp, und deshalb habe ich das shading und die Tigerung nicht richtig hinbekommen. und das shading auf dem Transparenten war auch nicht absicht. naja... egal... LG- Deine Danke :D 15:10, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Hey Tip :3 Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild *-* Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, es gefällt mir total gut *-* Sorry das ich erst jetzt antworte aber ich hatte wenig Zeit :3 Jedenfalls vielen dank <333333 14:03, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bildchen XD Ich hab dir ja schon eins gemacht, aber das war überemalt und ich hab das übergemalte nicht weg bekommen, also hab ich mal ein neues gemacht und ich kann immernoch keine tabbys^^ naja egal... es wird ja nicht bewertet XD 18:22, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe so habe ich mich für Feuerschweif rewanciert (schreibt man das so?) Das ist Sturmlicht. Sie ist Heilerin im GewitterClan. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:43, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :X Hier fÜr dich! Ich habs dir ja versprochen^^ HDL Signatur Geändert. Sollte ich etwas ändern, schreib mir^^ - 21:17, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hay hallo ich bin Maissturm wir kennen uns glaube ich noch nicht. Aber wir kennen beide Löwe und Frost und ich habe gehrt das die beiden letztens bei dir ü-nachtet haben da ich weredessen mit Löwe und Frost geschrieben habe und da ich gehört habe das Frost jetzt endlich Skype hat wollte ich dich mal fragen ob du mir mal ihren namen sage kannst oder kannst du ihr eventuell sagen sie soll sich mal bitte bei mir melden?Sie oder du kannst mir dann gerne auf meine disc. schreiben. Du musst es natürlich nicht tuen es wäre aber nett... LG 19:40, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte komm Tip sorry mein Chat geht nicht, bitte komm wieder Hi Tippi (shadow)! Du wolltest doch mal wissen,wie man diese Herzen macht: ♥ Dafür musst du flgendes drücken (gleichzeitig): alt+3 Die "3" muss aber auf der rechten Tastatur sein!! ♥♥ Das ist alles,was ich kann: ☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○ Hahahaha xD LG Wipfel :33 Wipfelstern (Diskussion) 12:16, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC)